Amaryllis
by maryclumsykatherine
Summary: Zach has set up a perfect, romantic date. What happens when a little fur ball interrupts them? Written for the L' Espion Belle Challenge by topXsecret.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a one-shot (may become a two or three or four or five shot! Who knows?) for the L'Espion Belle Challenge! Go check it out(: topXsecret is the [fantastic] manager!**

**Prompt: kitten**

It was Thursday afternoon, and Zach and I were sitting on my bed doing homework. I chewed on my pen's cap and tried to focus on the CoveOps homework I was doing, but Zach was staring at me, and it was _really_ distracting.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he said, "Come on, Gallagher Girl," Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat and down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you! Have some faith."

I decided to go along with it, but then he took me down a path in the woods on the Gallagher property. I slipped my hand out of his and stopped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Cammie. Would you just, for once, _not_ be difficult and do what I tell you?"

I didn't say anything. I just continued to stand there glaring at him. He smirked, and it took my breath away for a second.

The sun, shining through the tree tops, lit up the world around me like it was on fire. The beauty seemed to radiate out of the gorgeous boy in front of me.

Since I wasn't moving, I wasn't sure if it was because I was being stubborn or because I was still stunned, he muttered, "Of course not….. If you _must _know, I have a special date planned for us."

The idea that he planned something romantic for us melted my heart and my guard dropped, "You did?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now will you follow me?"

I walked to where he was standing and wrapped my arm around his waist, "Let's go."

We were lying on a blanket in a field full of flowers. Lazing around, basking in the warmth of the sun, and enjoying each other's presence.

My head lay in Zach's lap, and he was playing with my hair, twirling it around his fingers.

**(I was soooo tempted to put a Hunger Games quote here! I refrained. With difficulty) **

I was scared to break the silence, the perfection of this moment, with words. We were totally comfortable as we were. We didn't need to talk. We just needed to _be. _To be _together._

After a few minutes, he gently removed my head from his lap and moved down so he was next to me. He rolled on his side, and he looked me in the eyes.

We were both momentarily captivated by each other. It was like we were reading each other's heart, feelings, thoughts, soul, and mind just by staring at each other.

I'd never felt so vulnerable, so bare, but I wasn't scared. Those walls? The covers I'd spent years perfecting? All of it crashed when I looked into his eyes. I trusted Zach with every single ounce of my being.

With those thoughts in mind, I did something I'd wanted to do for a while now. I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

Lying on the blanket, I memorized every single detail about that moment because I wanted to remember every minute even twenty years from now.

In the middle of our kiss, something warm, soft, and fuzzy wiggled its way into the little space underneath our faces.

We broke apart and, in between the two of us, sat a little white and black kitten with a pink nose.

I chuckled softly trying not to scare it, but it seemed perfectly comfortable. It purred and snuggled closer to us.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?"

Zach smirked, "That I am, Cameron, my dear. That I am."

"Well, I can't deny that, but I was talking about the kitten, Zach."

"That hurts. That hurts right here," he said, pointing to his heart.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it didn't damage your enormous ego too much."

The kitten, not happy with losing our attention, licked Zach's nose. His surprised face had me in a fit of giggles.

"Awww… looks like it likes you."

"The Goode charm is not something that is easy to resist."

I smacked his arm, "One day that ego and that smirk of yours will get you into some trouble, mister! "

"Nah… I'm Goode."

I rolled my eyes at his lame pun, "Now, about this little fur ball."

I looked at it curiously. Its adorableness had already won me over.

"We can't just leave it here, Zach! We have to take it with us."

He let out a groan, "Cammie! You know pets aren't allowed."

"When have we ever let the rules stop us before?"

He smirked, "Goode point. If we get caught, though, I'm blaming you."

"We won't get caught. Now, what should we name it?"

I thought back to when I had dated Josh and remembered telling him about my cat named Suzie. A cat that didn't exist.

When I laughed at the memory, Zach gave me a curious look, and I told him the truth, "You wouldn't want to know what I was thinking."

He looked confused, but then understanding passed over his face, replaced with disgust, "Oh. Were you thinking about _Jimmy?_"

I just laughed at his expression and my eyes landed on one of the many flowers in the field. Plucking it from the ground, I twirled the flower between my fingers and said, "How about Amaryllis?" **(This is a gorgeous flower! Look it up!)**

He smiled, and it lit up my world, "Sounds perfect." Noticing the setting sun, he pecked my cheek, "Let's head on back, Gallagher Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking I'm going to make this a two-shot and get started on my Undeserving sequel(:**

**PM me ideas for it, k? Also, looking for a beta (Ash has dibs! It's just in case she doesn't still want to work with crazy 'ole me!) I love y'all!  
>I kind of want to take a different approach with the sequel. Maybe focus more on the details, but still have lots of dialogue (because that's what I love?), but we'll see. Send me y'all's opinions if you want(:<strong>

**Also, thanks Posideon for being fantastic and reading this over for me (:**

**Review, please!**

"Catch her," I shrieked at Zach.

We both ran down the Gallagher hallways trying to stop Amaryllis before someone saw her. The little fur ball was _fast _and _sneaky_.

"Got her," Zach said.

"Bad, bad kitten," I shook my head in disapproval.

"Oh, come on, Gallagher Girl. Can you really blame Ryll?" He asked, using the nickname we'd given her. "We're the little troublemakers ourselves, aren't we?" He smirked at me.

I smirked back, and before he could chastise me for stealing it, I replied, "Mmm hmm… Why don't we head back to our passageway and make a little more?"

His eyes widened, and he nodded furiously.

We hurried back down the hall, but I stopped in front of my room telling Zach I'd be right there.

_Where did I put it? _I thought. _I know it's here somewhere!_

I rummaged through all of the drawers, looked on the floor of my closet, and then, on a top shelf was a small shoebox labeled "Josh." Inside, I found what I was looking for.

Tucking it under my uniform blouse, I ran from my room to where I knew Zach was hiding. I tapped the discolored **(I'm not British, and I spelled this discoloured! Haha(: )** brick after making sure no one was watching and stepped into the secret passageway that was a little less dusty now that we'd been coming here so often.

Zach grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on the lips, but I pulled away.

"I have something for Ryll," I said in explanation.

He cocked an eyebrow, and I lifted my shirt slightly, slapped his arm for the look on his face, and revealed a cat's toy.

"Where did you get that?"

Grinning, I told him, "Josh gave it to me. As a gift. For Susie. I thought Ryll would like it."

His nose crinkled.

"Awww… Jealousy is not a flattering look for you."

At that he smirked again, "Every look is a flattering one for Zachary Goode."

"Sure it is," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not jealous, anyway, Gallagher Girl."

I gave him a disbelieving look, and he stepped closer.

"Why should I be?" he murmured into my hair. "Jimmy doesn't get to do this, does he?" And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em> all over your shirt?"

"Calm down, Macey, before your freak-out causes a pimple to pop up."

She glared at me before walking over and examining the fabric of my shirt.

"Is that…. Fur?" She asked.

_Snap._

I knew it was useless to deny it, so I made something up, "Oh, yeah! Zach and I volunteered at the animal shelter today."

"Oh, really?"

"Sure did! It was a truly enlightening experience," I widened my eyes in sincerity.

"It's not that you're a bad liar, Cam. It's that I know you too well to believe _that_."

I groaned, "Fine. So, we weren't at the animal shelter."

"Where were you, then?"

"Here. At Gallagher."

"Where exactly?"

"One of my passageways."

"Doing what?"

"Well… there was some kissing."

"And?"

"Hugging."

"And?"

"Talking."

"_And?"_

"There might have been some purring."

"From _whom?_"

"A kitten."

"A kitten?"

"A kitten."

We kept shooting back remarks to each other, but now Macey stopped, and said, "Spill."

So I told her about Amaryllis.

"You are going to be in so much trouble."

"Not if we don't get caught."

She gave me a look like 'Yeaahh, Good luck with that' before she said, "You know I have to tell the others, right?"

I glared.

"They'll be really angry if I don't."

I did nothing but continue to glare.

"I'll just send them a text now," she said, whipping out her phone.

"You don't get service in the school."

"That, my dear, is where you're wrong. Liz fixed it."

"Fine. Tell them, but if anyone else finds out, I blame you guys."

She winked and waltzed off to spritz her hair with hairspray.

**(I swear, I have major issues with the word count being the number after 665 every time I look! Seriously. Every time.)**

* * *

><p>"Cameron?"<p>

"Oh! Hi, Mom!" I said. I tried to distract her attention from what I was carrying on the way back to my room from the kitchen.

"What's with the bowl of milk you're holding?"

"Zach was thirsty," I claimed.

"So you made him a _bowl_ of milk?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, there was a shortage of clean glasses so I had to make do with what I had."

My mom didn't look convinced, "I see…."

I gave her my most winning smile, which she returned.

She started to walk off, but right before she was out of my eyesight, she called, "We know."

And for the second time that day, all I could think was _snap_.

Zach and I burst into my mom's office, but she wasn't surprised.

She just casually lifted her head to look at us, "Yes?"

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Closing the folder she was looking at, she began, "You can keep it, _but_ keep it discreet and don't let anyone find out."

"Of course," I promised.

Relieved, Zach and I walked out of her office, and I teased him about his worry, "I knew you'd gotten attached." I poked his rock-hard abs.

"I didn't want to see you crushed if we couldn't keep it," he tried to reason.

But I knew better, "Yeah, right, Blackthorne Boy." I pulled him against the wall, "Admit it. You have a soft spot."

He touched his forehead to mine. "Just when it comes to you," he whispered.

"And the kitten."

His light laugh blew in my face and he started to lean in, "Okay. And, maybe the kitten."

"I knew it," I got out before our lips met.

It was only a few seconds before we heard a crash and broke apart to see Amaryllis skidding down the hall and the girls chasing after her.

"There goes discreet," he said.

"Here comes bliss," I whispered before pressing my lips to his again, letting the craziness of the world go on around us.

**What'd y'all think? Too clichéd? I mean, it was some fun fluff right?**

**P.S. I'm sure some of you are thinking, "Snap? Really?" But, I'm just not one to curse, and I'm not willing to change that! Thanks for bearing with me(:**


End file.
